


【授翻】Nothing to Fear/无所畏惧

by Clover_cherik



Series: 授翻amethyst-noir (Arbonne)短篇集 [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stephen is an insecure mess, Wong is the best friend Stephen could ever wish for, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 实际上，Stephen Strange在自己真的很感兴趣的时候会不知道怎么调情。Stephen需要Wong推他一把，让他与Tony的关系提升到一个新的阶段。





	【授翻】Nothing to Fear/无所畏惧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing to Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140194) by [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir). 



> 作者笔记：另一个来自我的收件箱的设定:)  
> 你会不会考虑写另一个设定，也许只是Stephen向Tony坦白？就是，他们是朋友，自从一起击败Thanos之后他们保持了联系，现在他们是最好的朋友，所以Stephen觉得自己应该告诉Tony以前只告诉过Wong的事情？但不管怎么说，他很紧张很害怕。  
> 这很可爱，甜美，很可能有一点儿有趣。他们最后在一起了，你猜会有什么？幸福的结局和所有的一切。我保证

“我应该怎么 **做** ？”

“首先？停止像只松鼠一样转悠来转悠去。其次？ **告诉他** 。 ”

Wong，这个最初的不可移动物体，就站在那里，双臂交叉，看着Stephen就好像他是有史以来最大的白痴。公平地讲，他此刻感觉就是如此。不应该这么艰难的。他们生活在现代，Tony是一个现代人，Stephen应该可以开口告诉对方，比起女孩自己更喜欢男的。

那不成问题。他能做到的，之前也做过。但他以前从未做过追求渴望的对象并告诉 **他们** 他很感兴趣。所有他与其他男人之间的风流韵事——也不多，老实说，他对自己的事业比性生活更为关心——那些男人主动接近的他，而不是相反地情况。尽管他小心翼翼，但他们还是从他身上发现了些蛛丝马迹，看出了他的兴趣并付诸行动。又是还挺不错。有时……则不是。

实际上，Stephen Strange在自己真的很感兴趣的时候不知道要怎么调情。一些无害的暗示，不痛不痒，没有问题。看在老天的份上，他才认识了 **Tony Stark** 大概三十分钟就朝这个家伙抛了个眨眼！他能讲出最可爱的玩笑和最棒的戏谑讽刺。又是Tony，再一次。

“Stephen！” Wong大喊一声打断了他无穷无尽的自责循环。“这很简单。你喜欢Stark，他显然也喜欢你，不然他就不会一直围着你转，也不会有事没事整天跑过来。”尽管言辞苛刻，但并非是批评；毕竟，Wong觉得Tony不错，尽管他倾向于用挖苦来表达此意。Tony和Stephen都精通这门艺术。“他喜欢女的也喜欢男的已经不是什么秘密，所以我真的不明白你的问题出在哪里”

“但我不知道他是否喜欢 **我** 。”老生常谈，是了，但Stephen真的没打算大声问出这话。他呻吟了一声闭上眼睛，最后在图书馆大沙发上坐了下来。“忘了我说的话吧。”哪怕是十几岁的时候他都没有过这种感觉。就是你不知道怎么搞清楚那是不是真实的。他又一次摒弃了这个念头。

Wong笑了。“永远不，”他说，不过语气颇善。他挨着Stephen坐下，甚至还用一条胳膊搂住了Stephen。身体接触对他们而言并不常见，Stephen感激地靠了过去。“相信我，他喜欢你。如果你没有对此视而不见，几个月前就该发现了。他看着你的样子就好像你要为每天清晨太阳升起负责一般。”

“那是他自己的事，不是吗，”Stephen嘟囔着，“银河系的救世主和所有诸如此类的事情。”

“如果没有你，他就不会那样。只要告诉他就行。他不会逃走或者把你永久驱逐出他的生活的。”

Stephen打了个寒颤。Wong把他的恐惧说了出来。“他喜欢作为朋友的我，是的。但他为什么要……”

Wong在那儿阻止了他说下去，然后轻轻地敲了敲他的脑袋。“停。我不想再听这个了。收起你的骄傲，告诉他；或者停止像个害了相思病的傻瓜一样苦苦追逐他。越来越烦人了。”

 

*

 

**我不想破坏我们的友谊，但我** **觉得** **你应该知道......**

看在老天的份上，这不能更糟了。他在脑海里琢磨了每一个词汇，迄今为止他已经到了要从那些垃圾电影里套用生硬台词的地步了。但 **起码** 那凑效了，那一刻，Stephen想，那一刻觉得这就够了。是时候停下像个青少年一样行事的行为、做自己了。

唯一的问题就是他恰恰不知道如何做自己。相反他紧张到崩溃；自从他意识到自己爱上了地球上最伟大的防御者、同时也是世界上最优秀的花花公子之一的那个人以来。与此同时，Stephen失去了最后一丝镇静，只剩下一团不安的混乱，他想要、却又不知道如何要求。这对他来说是一种全新的体验，讨厌的那种。

他最近已经好几次在最后时刻取消了与Tony的见面，到现在为止对方可能已经觉得 **他** 做出了一些有些失礼的行为，以及Stephen讨厌自己。Stephen已经见过了Tony常常毫无理由地陷入自我厌恶的样子，但Tony却不知道自己并不是唯一一个因为这种行为而受伤的人。

时间即他本身；Doctor Stephen Strange，秘法大师，四十三岁。他能做到的。

斗篷在他身后飞扬，仿佛在给予他支持。

 

*

 

Stephen的决心差点在他打开通往大厦的传送门的时候又一次消失。

“你好，Stephen！” 至少FRIDAY听起来很开心，而Stephen自动朝着最近的摄像头微笑着点点头作为致意。斗篷挥了挥手。“Boss在客厅里。你已经获得了通过的许可。他在等你。”Stephen打起了精神。

他点点头表示感谢，深吸一口气，然后去找Tony。

“嗨！” Tony显然已经被FRIDAY告知了他的到来，朝他微笑着。Stephen感觉胃里飞起了那些神奇的蝴蝶。Tony的微笑真的不仅可以点亮一间房间，更有着照亮整个世界一周的力量，如果他当真想那么做的话。“你做到了！太好了！”

Stephen下意识地回以一笑。“嗨。是的。很抱歉。” 虽然难以启齿，但他希望自己的表情足够显示出他来这里感到的真挚的快乐。斗篷推了他一下让他朝Tony靠得更近了，Stephen做了个不太耐烦的手势朝斗篷嘘了一声。

Tony又笑了。“你的斗篷有什么麻烦吗？” 斗篷已经习惯了这种玩笑，朝Tony打了个招呼，从容地表示了想他。“我必须得说我喜欢这个新造型。”Tony眼神上下打量着Stephen全身，意图很明显，Stephen忍不住 **脸红** 了。很尴尬。他穿着普通的衣服，一条旧牛仔裤和一件旧衬衫。是他发生事故之前穿过的，那会儿他还没练出块块肌肉，所以在肌肉的地方有点点紧，但依旧挺合适的。这套衣服凸显了他的两大优势——他的腿和肩膀。至少今晚斗篷在决定给他当夹克之前是这么告诉他的。

夹克现下飘在那儿和FRIDAY交流，不管什么时候他们来这里过夜都是如此，把Stephen丢在那儿，让他觉得被暴露无遗。

 **他喜欢你** 。Wong是这么说的。 **而且你俩都是白痴** 。鉴于Tony此刻望着自己的方式，Stephen必须得出一个结论就是，没错，他是个白痴，因为自己的不安全感而一叶障目。最后他耸了耸肩，依旧不知道他应该做什么，以及说什么。

Tony终于朝他靠近，伸出了一只手。“可以吗？”他甚至没等回答，就径直走到了Stephen跟前，抬起了头。身高差距并不大， 但足够让Tony得踮起来一些，而Stephen则不得不弯一点点腰。

Tony的手落在他的肩膀上，抚摸着柔软，磨损的衣料。“很棒，”他几乎是耳语道。他说的不是那该死的衬衫，Stephen可以感觉到自己脸上的红晕蔓延到了脖子根。“起初我不知道怎么理解你轻佻的行为，”Tony继续道。Stephen想要对这种描述提出抗议，但他忙于呼吸着Tony美妙的气息以至于没法反驳。此外，这也不算失实。“后来我开始思考和研究，”Stephen颤抖了一下，他看到了Tony这段思考和研究的过程，热辣得要命。所有一切专注、投入和纯碎的坚持都是集中在自己身上的？Tony在想自己、关心自己、花了时间和精力？“然后问问题。你都没注意到，你他妈简直太笨了我简直不敢相信。有一段时间我甚至认为你可能没有兴趣。你真是个扰乱信号的大师，Stephen。”

“这是天赋。这点你也做得不错。”

“我只是在模仿大师。” Tony的手慢慢地从Stephen的肩上逡巡到他的喉头——好像知道这会对Stephen产生多大的影响——直抚到他的脸上。

肢体的接触终于击碎了麻木。Stephen有稍许犹豫，还是举起一只颤抖的手拥住了Tony，将对方扯近拉入了一个吻里。终于到了，他想。随即大脑当机到只能专注于某些其他更原始的事情。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：最初发布在这里。  
> 译者笔记：大概算是双向暗恋捅破窗户纸again。王永远是最棒的朋友！


End file.
